List of assets owned by NBCUniversal
owned subsidiary NBCUniversal, in use since 2011.|328x328px]] NBCUniversal Media, LLC is a media conglomerate that is a subsidiary of Comcast and headquartered in Midtown Manhattan, New York City. It has film, television, cable networks, and publishing operations. This is a listing of all of its brands, as shown at the company's website. NBCUniversal Television Group NBC Broadcasting *Affiliate Relations **NBC Owned Television Stations ***Cozi TV ***K15CU-D 15 – Salinas ***KNBC 4 – Los Angeles ***KNSD 39 (cable 7) - San Diego² ***KNTV 11 – San Jose/San Francisco ***KXAS 5 - Dallas/Fort Worth² ***LXTV ***New England Cable News ***WBTS-LD – Boston ***WCAU 10 – Philadelphia ***WMAQ 5 – Chicago ***WNBC 4 – New York ***WRC 4 – Washington ***WTVJ 6 – Miami ***WVIT 30 – Hartford **Telemundo Station Group ***KTAZ – Phoenix ***KHRR – Tucson ***KNSO – Fresno ***KVEA – Los Angeles ***KUAN – San Diego ***KSTS – San Francisco/San Jose/Oakland ***KCSO – Sacramento/Stockton/Modesto ***WDMR – Springfield, Massachusetts ***KDEN – Denver ***WRDM – Hartford/New Haven ***WZDC – Washington D.C. ***WWDT – Fort Myers/Naples ***WSCV – Miami ***WTMO – Orlando ***WRMD – Tampa/St. Petersburg ***WSNS – Chicago ***WNEU – Boston/Merrimack ***KBLR – Las Vegas ***WNJU – New York ***WNJN – Philadelphia ***WKAQ – Puerto Rico (independent Spanish station) ***WRIW – Providence ***KXTX – Dallas/Fort Worth ***KTMD – Houston ***KTDO – El Paso ***KTLM – Rio Grande Valley ***KVDA – San Antonio ***KTMW – Salt Lake City ***WZTD – Richmond ***WRTD – Raleigh/Durham *NBCUniversal Television Distribution NBC Entertainment *NBC – National Broadcasting Company *NBC Studios *Universal Television *Universal Television Animation *EMKA, Ltd. *Universal Television Alternative Studio *SNL Studios (With Lorne Michaels) NBCUniversal News Group *NBC News *CNBC **Nikkei CNBC (joint venture with The Nikkei and TV Tokyo) **SBS CNBC (joint venture with SBS Media Holdings) **CNBC Indonesia (joint venture with Trans Media) **Class CNBC (joint venture with Class Editori and Mediaset) *MSNBC *Euronews (25% with Media Globe Networks and European public broadcasters) *Peacock Productions **TOMORROW *NBCUniversal Archives NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group *Bravo *E! **E! Studios ***Wilshire Studios, reality studio *Gingo Channel (50% with Gingo Entertainment) *Oxygen *Syfy *Universal Toons *Universal Kids *USA Network *Craftsy *International Media Distribution *Universal Cable Productions NBCUniversal International Television *Chocolate Media (UK) *Lark Productions (Canada) *Lucky Giant (UK) *Monkey Kingdom (UK) *Carnival Films (UK) *Matchbox Pictures (Australia) NBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises *NBC Universo *Telemundo *Telemundo of Puerto Rico Studios *Telemundo Studios *Telemundo Internacional *TeleXitos *Telemundo Films NBC Sports Group *Alli Sports *Golf Channel *GolfNow *MLB Network (5.44%) joint venture with Major League Baseball and other providers *NBC Olympic broadcasts *NBC Sports *NBCSN *NHL Network (United States) (15.6%) joint venture with National Hockey League *Olympic Channel *SportsEngine *SportsNet New York (8%) joint venture with the New York Mets and Charter Communications *Telemundo Deportes *Willow *NBC Sports Regional Networks **NBC Sports Bay Area (45%) **NBC Sports California **NBC Sports Chicago (20%) **NBC Sports Washington ***NBC Sports Washington+ **NBC Sports Boston **NBC Sports Northwest **NBC Sports Philadelphia *** NBC Sports Philadelphia+ **SNY (8%) **NBC Sports Films *NBC Sports Digital **Playmaker Media **Allstar Stats LLC. ***Rotoworld **NBC Sports Gold **NBC Sports Digital Network *NBC Sports Ventures LLC. **NBC Sports Radio NBCUniversal International Networks *Universal Channel **Latin America (operated by Fox International Channels and distributed by HBO Latin America Group) **United Kingdom and Ireland **Asia ***Japan ***Philippines ***Turkey *Syfy (Latin America) *Movies 24 **Eastern Europe **Russia and Moldova **Movies 24+ *Style Network **Australia and New Zealand **Benelux **France **Asia ***East Asia ***Southeast Asia ***South Asia ***Iberia (includes Spain and Portugal) *DreamWorks Channel NBCUniversal Digital *Fandango Media (70%, joint venture with Warner Bros.) **FandangoNow (formerly M-GO) **Fandango Movieclips **Rotten Tomatoes **Cinepapaya **Movies.com **MovieTickets.com *GingoDirect (with Gingo Entertainment) *Hayu *Hulu (30%, in partnership with 21st Century Fox, The Walt Disney Company and WarnerMedia) **Hulu Documentary Films *Integrated Media Group *PictureBox Films Universal Parks & Resorts *Universal Studios Hollywood *Universal Orlando Resort *Universal Studios Japan *Universal CityWalk Osaka *Universal Studios Singapore. *Universal Creative **Universal Operations Group Universal Filmed Entertainment Group *Universal Pictures *Universal Studios Licensing *Universal Animation Studios **Universal Animation *Illumination **Illumination Mac Guff *DreamWorks Animation **DreamWorks Animation Television **DreamWorks Classics ***Big Idea Entertainment ***Bullwinkle Studios (50%, joint venture with Jay Ward Productions) ***Harvey Entertainment (name-only unit) **DreamWorks Live Theatrical Productions **DreamWorks New Media ***DreamWorksTV **DreamWorks Press *Focus Features *Amblin Partners (minority stake, joint venture with The Amblin Group, Participant Media, Reliance Entertainment, Entertainment One, and Alibaba Pictures) **DreamWorks Pictures **Amblin Entertainment **Amblin Television **Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC *Working Title Films **WT2 Productions **Working Title Television *Carnival Films *Universal Pictures Home Entertainment **Universal Home Entertainment Productions **Universal 1440 Entertainment **DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment **Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Australia (Australia and New Zealand, joint venture with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) **Universal Playback *United International Pictures (50%, joint venture with Paramount Pictures) *Rede Telecine (10%, joint venture with Globosat, Paramount Pictures, MGM and 20th Century Fox) *NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan **Universal Pictures International Entertainment **Paramount Home Media Distribution Japan *Back Lot Music *OTL Releasing *Universal Brand Development Catalogs and libraries *Universal Pictures **Universal Pictures Home Entertainment ***Optical Programming Associates **Focus Features ***FilmDistrict ***Good Machine ***Gramercy Pictures ***October Films ***Savoy Pictures **Carnival Films library **Chiller Films library **PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (post-September 1996 library and some films released before then) ***Most of the PolyGram Pictures library **Working Title Television library **Walter Lantz Productions library **Universal Animation Studios library **Gingo Animation (pre-February 2005 library) **Illumination library **DreamWorks Animation ***DreamWorks Animation film library ***DreamWorks Animation Television library ***DreamWorks Classics libraries and catalogs ***Chapman Entertainment *Universal Television **Revue Studios library **MCA TV library ***Most Paramount Pictures sound feature films released from January 1929 to November 1949 ***MCA Television Entertainment library **Multimedia Entertainment library **USA Cable Entertainment/Studios USA library **Universal Television Animation library *NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group library **E! library **G4 Media library **Sprout Media Productions library **Universal Cable Productions library *Telemundo library *NBC Sports Group library *NBC News library *CNBC *MSNBC *NBC Broadcasting library **NBCUniversal Television Distribution library **LXTV library **New England Cable News *Matchbox Pictures library Former assets Sold *A&E Networks (15%, with The Walt Disney Company and Hearst) **A&E **Crime & Investigation Network **FYI (formerly The Biography Channel) **The History Network ***History en Español ***Military History Channel **Lifetime ***LMN (formerly Lifetime Movie Network) ***LRW (formerly Lifetime Real Women) *American Movie Classics *Court TV *Das Vierte *Gingo Animation: spun off in 2005 *Qubo (with Ion Media Networks, Scholastic Entertainment, Classic Media (now DreamWorks Classics) and Corus Entertainment): A children's programming block launched on September 9, 2006. In 2012, since Comcast's acquisition of NBCUniversal, NBC discontinued its Qubo block *Rogue Pictures: sold to Relativity Media in 2009 *ShopNBC *Speed Channel (with Cox Communications and News Corporation) *Sundance Channel *TV One (50% joint venture with Radio One) *The Weather Company - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: Originally a parent company of The Weather Channel. In January 2016, it was acquired by IBM. *The Weather Channel - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: sold to Entertainment Studios. Dormant or shuttered *Anime Selects *AZN Television, TV channel focused on Asian and Asian-American culture; formerly known as International Channel from its foundation in 1996 to 2005; shut down in 2008 *Chiller *Cloo *The Comcast Network *DailyCandy *Esquire Network (now an online-only model) *Fearnet (with Lions Gate Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment) *G4 Media (88% with Dish Network) **G4 *Gingo Lineup (with Gingo Animation) *Gramercy Pictures *iVillage *KidsCo (51% with Corus Entertainment) *NBC Weather Plus *Premium Movie Partnership (with Sony Pictures Entertainment, Viacom, News Corporation and Liberty Global) **Showtime Australian movie channels **Showcase **Showtime Greats *Seeso *Shift *SportsChannel *Station Venture Holdings (79.62% with LIN Media) *Television Without Pity, ceased its operations in May 31, 2014; now relaunched under its current owner, Tribune Media *Trio *TV1 General Entertainment Partnership (with Sony Pictures Television and CBS Studios International) **TV1 **SF *TVWorks (67% with Cox Communications) *Universal HD *Universal Sports Network (8% with InterMedia Partners) *UPN Afternoon Toonz (with Gingo Animation) *USA Kids (with Gingo Animation) *Wet 'n Wild Orlando - closed on December 31, 2016 and replaced by Volcano Bay. Category:Lists Category:Misc. Category:Companies Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast